Halloween night in Stars Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: It's Halloween night in Stars Hollow when Luke is out Trick or Treating with Doula and show's up at Lorelai's door after a very very long while of not seing her and having no contact with her. See what Luke find's out what he missed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Halloween night in Stars Hollow when Luke and his niece show up at Lorelai's door and knock.

Lorelai answer's it holding a sleepy baby on her hip.

''what do ya say kido?'' Luke asks her

''twick or tweat.'' Double says

''aww hey kido.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''hey Luke'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai you remember Doula?'' Luke asks her

''yea I do.'' she says

''hey kido here pick out some candy.'' Lorelai says and hold's the candy bowl in one hand while holding the baby with the other

''I love you dalmation costume is that from the 101 dalmation's?'' Lorelai asks her

Doula just nods and smiles.

''well it's very cute.'' Lorelai tells her

''fank you.'' Double says

''your welcome kido.'' Lorelai says

''so whose...whose this little one?'' Luke asks her

''this is Josslyn Emilee Gilmore.'' Lorelai tells him

the baby rub's her eye's and point's to Doula.

''that's Doula baby she's in a doggy costume.'' Lorelai tells her and rub's her back

Josslyn just sucks on her pacifier.

''well it was nice seeing you Lorelai see you around.'' he tells her

''yea you too Luke bye Doula.'' Lorelai says

Doula wave's.

''ready to go get more candy kido?'' Luke asks her

Doula just mod's.

''okay let's go!'' Luke saysand put's his hand's in his pocket's of of jacket to warm them up and start's to walk away with her

''Luke!'' Lorelai screams out to him

Luke turn's around ''yea?'' he question's her

''she's your's you know!'' she tells him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke comes back to the door with Doula.

''She's what!'' Luke says

''she's your's.'' Lorelai tells him again

''how old is she?'' he asks her

''she'll be 10 month's in October.'' Lorelai tells him

''What and you kept this from me for 10 month's?!'' he yells at her

''well we were still so young and I got scared and I haven't had or have been in contact with you and I just didn't think you ready to have a kid with me.'' she tells him

''Lorelai that's crazy of course I wanted to have a kid and or kid's with you someday I just didn't know that it would happen so fast.'' he tells her

''well it did!'' she tells him

''when where?!'' he asks her

''that night that we got drunk after that party and ended up in your bed.'' she tells him

''we need to talk about this Lorelai but I have to get Doula home first I'll be right back.'' he tells her

''okay I'm just going to put her to bed because she's tired and fussy.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he says and walk's Doula home.

At Liz's

''hey big brother how was trick or treating come on in and warm up I made hot coco.'' she tells him

''no Liz I can't stay I really have to go I have a situation that I need to go and take care of but I'll see you later.'' he tells her

''okay big brother have a good night.'' she tells him

''well do.'' he says and hugs her and kisses her cheek

''Doula can you say bye to your uncle Luke?'' Liz asks her

Doula just waves.

''bye kido be good don't eat all your candy at once.'' he tells her and leaves and goes back to Lorelai's 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke get's to Lorelai's and open's the door and walk's in.

''Lorelai?!'' he calls

Lorelai comes down the stair's ''hey shh she just went down come on sit down on the couch.'' she tells him

They sit down on the couch together.

''so you got pregnant and you didn't even tell me?'' he asks her

''well I knew that you didn't like kid's or breast feeding or anything like that and yes I still am and you would get freaked out.'' she tells him

''you went through labor all by yourself?'' he asks her

''no not exactly I had Rory with me the entire time and she was really great through the entire thing and stayed strong and didn't pass out like I thought she would since she gets weak at the sight of birth and blood.'' she tells him

''oh so how is she doing?'' Luke asks her

''Rory she's doing really great and working her butt off and tries to come home on the weekend's to help me out and be with her sister who she just loves so much and Josslyn loves her.'' Lorelai tells him

''awe that's good.'' he says and smiles

''yea it's a huge help to me so I can catch a few hour's of shut eye.'' she tells him

''so did she help you pick the name?'' Luke asks her

''um yea she did and it's really pretty and great and I loved it and it stuck so we just kept it.'' Lorelai tells him

''she's a really great baby you know.'' she tells him

''yea I bet she is I bet she is just like you.'' he tells her

''actucally she's alot like Rory she remind's me of when Rory was a baby she look's exactly the same as she did incept she has a lot of you in her.'' Lorelai tells him

Luke smiles hearing this.

''so what do you think?'' she asks him

''I think it's pretty good.'' he tells her

''awe yea.'' Lorelai says

''so I'm a...daddy.'' he says

''yea you are.'' Lorelai tells him and hold's his hand's in her's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so she's uh cute.'' Luke says

''thank's I think we did a good job.'' Lorelai tells him

''so what is she like?'' Luke asks her

''well do or would you like to come over tomorrow to see and get to know your daughter?'' Lorelai asks him

''that would be nice thank's.'' he says

''my pleasure.'' Lorelai says

''do you think she will come to me?'' he asks her

''well I think after she warm's up to you yea of course she's a very friendly baby who likes to share her toy's.'' Lorelai tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so when will or is Rory coming home?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know I'm hoping this weekend of she's not too busy or swamped with work but I don't know I will and or have to call her to see and find out.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea...hey Luke?'' she questions him

''yea?'' he says

Lorelai gently put's her hand on his cheek and kisses him softly closing her eye's.

''Lorelai...'' he says softly in a tone she loves

''ohh Luke.'' she moans and crawl's up on his lap kissing him facing him face to face getting it hot and heavy 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai pull's away after a little while.

''Oh my god okay we need to stop.'' she says and get's up off his lap and paces and run's her hand through her hair

''Lorelai.'' he says

''No we have to stop this can't go on or happen again we arn't even together I just got carried away and I'm sorry.'' she tells him

''okay I should go.'' he says

''yea you should go like right now I'm tired and really should be getting to bed.'' she tells him

Josslyn cries

''okay you really need to go like now I need to feed her.'' she says and basically pushes him out

''bye Luke.'' she says and shut's the door on him and goes upstair's

''shhh baby your alright mommy's right here.'' Lorelai tells her and pick's the baby out of her crib and bring's her into her room and lay's on the bed and let's her eat.

The phone ring's

''uh okay hold on.'' Lorelai says and reaches over and answer's it

''Hello?'' she says softly

''hey mom ah it's feeding time.'' Rory says

''hey hun and yea I'm doing that right now how are you sweetie how's everything and work?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm good everything's good work is good.' Rory tells her

''awe that's good so hey Luke came over with Doula tonight to trick or treat and I told him.'' Lorelai tells her

''What you did?!'' Rory asks her

''What did you say and how did he take it?'' Rory asks her

''he took it just fine and he is going to come over tomorrow to meet and get to know his daughter.'' Lorelai tells her

''well that's good isn't that good?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea I guess but I kind of got a little carried away.'' Lorelai tells her

''What?!'' Rory says

''what do you mean you got carried away carried away how?'' Rory asks her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''well he came over and we were sitting in the couch together and he was looking really sexy and I ceawled up on his lap and I kissed him and it got really heated but I stopped it before it/we got too far and almost took him upstair's.''

''well that is heated.'' Rory says

''yes but.'' Lorelai says

''do you love him?'' Rory asks her

Lorelai stay's quite for a minute ''no.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom?'' Rory question's her

''okay maybe a little but we arn't even together and that can't happen because too much has happened between us already.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom what's going on with you and between you guy's?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know!'' Lorelai tells her

''well are you going to get back together and get married for the baby's sake so she has a mommy and a daddy and feels like she has a complete family?'' Rory asks her

''no I don't know she doesn't need a daddy she is fine and she has you and me and look how you turned out without a father just fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay so what are you going to do?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know he's coming over tomorrow to meet and get to know his daughter.'' Lorelai tells her

''well that's good.'' Rory says

''can I say hi to her?'' Rory asks her

''oh sure hunnie hangon a minute.'' Lorelai tells her and gently put's the phone to the sucking babys ear.

''okay hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

''hey josslyn!!'' Rory says happily

Josslyn look's up at Lorelai still sucking at her breast.

Lorelai smiles ''it's Rory baby!'' Lorelai tells her

Josslyn smiles and buries her head into Lorelai's chest and Lorelai takes the phone back.

''aww she is so cute I wish u could of seen what she just did when she heard your voice.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww well I'll be home soon.'' Rory tells her

''good!'' Lorelai says

''okay mom it's getting late and I'm tired so I will let ya go and finish feeding josslyn.'' Rory tells her

''okay hunnie sleep tight I love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''love you too bye mom.'' Rory says

''bye hunnie.'' Lorelai says and hang's up and finishes feeding josslyn before going to put her back to bed in her crib and comes back and goes to sleep for the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning Lorelai gently wakes and lift's

''morning baby.'' she kisses her daughter's cheek and bring's her into her bedroom and lay's with her on the bed and let's her breastfeed then bring's her downstair's when she's done when there is a knock on the door so she answer's it and open's the door.

''Luke'' she says

''hey'' he says

''come on in.'' she says

Luke walk's in and Lorelai shut's the door behind him and bring's him into the livingroom.

''so can I hold her?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure.'' she slowly hand's the baby over to him

the baby look's at him ''mama'' she says and hold's her arm's back out to Lorelai.

''not ready yet huh baby?'' Lorelai asks her and takes her back and kisses her head

''she just need's to warm up and adjust to you being here don't wory she will just give her a little time she'll come around eventually.'' she tells him

Lorelai bring's her into the kitchen and makes some coffee in the pot and get's her teething ring out of the freezer and gives it to her.

Josslyn takes it and sucks on it.

''mmm.'' she says

''does that feel good baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm.'' Josslyn says again

Lorelai smiles and kisses her head ''come on let's go see daddy.'' Lorelai tells her and bring's her out to the livingroom and sit's with her on the couch next to Luke.

''she's teething?'' he asks her

''um yea she's starting too.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea you want to try this again sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her and runs her hair through the babys hair and gently hand's her over and put's her on Luke's lap

the baby looks at him and cries and fusses and hold's her arm's to Lorelai again.

''okay okay.'' Lorelai takes her back and hold's her and calms her down

''shh sweetie its okay relax mommy's here.'' Lorelai tells her and strokes her head

''sorry Luke.'' Lorelai tells him

Luke just shrug's ''it's fine'' he tells her 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''so hey I uh talked to Rory last night.'' she tells him

''oh yea so how is she?'' Luke asks her

''she's good and coming home soon!!'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

a little while later Lorelai hear's a car door shut outside.

'' I think Rory's here.'' she says and gets up and look's out the window ''yup hey baby look sissy's home.'' she says and goes to answer and open the door.

''HI Hun.'' Lorelai says rubbing her josslyn's back

''hey mom Hi little sister.'' Rory says and kisses her cheek

Josslyn just stucks her fist in her mouth and sucks and chop's and chew's on her hand

''you want to hold her?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''sure.'' Rory says

''she's a little bit fussy she's she's still just waking up.'' Lorelai tells her and gently gives Josslyn to Rory

''okay.'' Rory says and rub's the babys back

Jossylyn put's her head against Rory's chest still chewing away on her hand.

''so come on in hun.'' Lorelai tells her and bring's her into the livingroom

''hey Rory.'' Luke says

''oh hey Luke Hi wow your here.'' Rory says

''yea how are you sweetie?'' he asks her and hugs her gently

''I've been good.'' she tells him

''good that's good.'' he says

''yea'' she says

''so how;s work going and everything?'' he asks her

''work is fine busy but I like it.'' she tells him

''well that's good that it's keeping you busy and on your toes.'' he tells her

''yea.'' she says

''she likes you.'' he says

''yea she does.'' Rory tells him 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''she wouldn't even come to me.'' he tells her

''awe well she will once she warm's up.'' Rory tells him

''I told him that would you like some coffee hun?'' Lorelai tells and asks her

''sure coffee sound's really great right now actucally.'' Rory tells her

''kay.'' Lorelai says and goes into the kitchen and pour's them each a cup.

''so Luke how is Doula?'' Rory asks him

''she's great and getting big.'' he tells her

''awe how old is she?'' Rory asks him

''4 almost 5.'' Luke tells her

''wow she's getting big.'' Rory says

''I know.'' Luke says

''it seem's like she was just born yesterday.'' Rory says

''yea it does so how's that fist tasting there kido?'' he asks the baby

josslyn ignores him slightly playing with Rory's shirt .

Lorelai comes back and ''here ya go hun.'' Lorelai says and hands her a coffee cup

''awe great thank's mom.'' Rory says and sip's it

Lorelai sit's down ''so what did I miss?'' Lorelai asks them

''nothing'' Rory says

''so hun how's Zach?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh great he's great.'' Rory tells her

''whose Zach?'' Luke asks her

''oh just this guy I met on the campaign trail.'' Rory tells him

''yea he's a really nice guy that seems to like her alot.'' Lorelai tells him

''Mom!'' Rory says embarrassedly

''oh.'' Luke says

''yea he just seem's to understand and get me and whenever I'm down he get's me or bring's me a klondike bar.'' she tells him 


End file.
